Does the great Seto Kaiba get nervous?
by Seiri Yuki
Summary: my first story! oneshot. set before his match with yugi in battle city. does kaiba ever get nervous? well... no pairings to speak of. please review! i'm new here! Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with Yugioh.


**A/N: Heyzies everyone! Plzzz be nice it's my first publication here^^ and would be eternally greatful for any advice or pointers! well...**** looking over it i decided this was fitting for my first little ficlet. as you may become aware of, it was set somewhere on the blimp in battle city finals. Go Seto and his Blue-eyes!**

**Enjoy and plzz review!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: although i love it loads i do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.... (thank goodness for that, i hear them add.)**

Entwined with the small comfort the night brings, a figure turned over beneath the covers. It was hardly approaching morning, but even still this figure had not taken to the sweet promise of slumber. A definitive ray of moonlight caressed his cheek and his piercing blue eyes flicked to the cause of his distractions from the duty of slumber. There was the smallest etch of a presence filling his room; it was blue and inhuman- a very comforting friend, but disturbing at the same time. He did not want to admit his ability to sense it to another person, as it was obsurd and glorified an attire he did not wish to be tagged with. He heaved an exhasporated sigh and turned again, his young handsome features hardening as they always did. Something new was bothering him, but he would not yet admit it to even his concience. Something remained missing from his overfilled life, even though he could and did have everything money could buy. Insisting to himself that enslaving himself to slumber now was pointless, he thrust the blankets back and rose slowly to his feet. The presence he was forcing himself to ignore lighted it's concern; perturbed by his knowledge of the imaginary creature's feelings, he donned a long white jacket and left the room.

The hall was as void of furnishings as his sleeping domain had been, and there was a phantom breeze forcing the very ends of his white jacket to flap unhelpfully around his shins, their touch as light and gentle as he had ever known. He was the cause of his own restlessness and the only thing which would have any hope of comforting him was the reassuring images and information technology wielded. Also, the knowledge that he was now 2500 feet above the earth with anything he had ever needed consoled him slightly too. But to let it fall down all around him now would render the rest of his life pointless- no, that couldn't happen, could it?

As silent as the spacial skies embracing them, he slid into the office cockpits and reclined into the smooth highbacked leather seat. His pilot's seat.... with a flickering light, his pride and joy roared into action, reflecting his cold blue eyes and chocolate fringe before the desktop appeared onscreen-his only love? no. there was something more precious to him now than even his own geniousness that cast the realistic hand of creation across all the electrical circuts he had given life to. This was the game nearly every youngster in Japan had come to know and love- the generric world of duel monsters, created by president Maximillion Pegasus. Much as he hated to admit his love for anything in particularly, his whole empty existance was now centered around this meaningless game. All his wealth and achievements could not wash away the need for happiness and now that the prospect of such things was impossible, he had turned to the numbing qualities the game provided for his inherited geniousness.

The computer had now successfully pulled the information up that was to calm his irritated soul. Again the world of this tournament was alive for him, the prospect of owning wonderful things money could not buy, but should be able to.

it was to be his... he wanted it with almost every part of his soul, a token of his success. somewhere near him the soul he would not awknowledge was waiting.

_Do you not want me,_ it seemed to be saying, staring through his living flesh with eyes brighter blue than his own. A_m i not enough for you any more?_

Without being able to source the feeling of his guilt, he unearthed one of the productions of industrial illusions from a desk drawer. The foil of the card glinted beneath his fingers and he almost smiled as he gazed into the printed eyes of a dragon he had long yearned for as a youngster. In fact, this seemed to be a much better way of addressing the owner of the eyes which watched him with compassionate concern for their cold master. A more comfortable way.

_No,_ he told it in his mind with as much feeling as he could,_ you're still the most important thing that has happened to me in a long time, my old friend._ For those who cared to believe in it, these printed pictures had souls, and although he was strictly a non-believer, he did however feel a strange comforting presence hovering over him in moments of irritation or hardship. And he did know somehow it was a being not visible to anyone-even him. But he.... had a sense of it.

Soon the hours of the morning caressed his soft cheeks, still youthful under his painted exterior, and he was forced to concede to sleep without leaving his leather chair or switching off the computer filling the opposite wall. And as unprofessional and lonely as this was, he was surrounded for nobody to see by a beautiful white creature bent on protecting it's master from the tough hand he'd been dealt in life. However, this was one of those rare moments he would never recall, as it did not exist, even to him. but, he may have deserved the sweet nothingness of slumber before the horrors he had caused himself would unfold, resulting in lives being corrupted, dreams broken and the lonely existance he had incurred upon himself become even more unbearable.

The dragon tightened itself further around it's sleeping master. It could not protect him from fate, much as it felt obliged to do, it could only hope to console him as the image of the other card he hoped to acquire for a cheap trophy he could prove his geniousness with did. And there was something which really led it to believe perhaps it's selfish master could hope to awknowledge the deep bond they did share since his childhood one day.... he needed happiness in some form, even if they were printed promises. He was lucky to be blessed with the bliss of slumber before the day which would marr his pride again. And whether he cared to notice whether the 'imaginary' dragon would be by his side, it would be there..

_sweet dreams, Seto Kaiba... _

**Let's hear it, everyone..... big awwwwww! hope you enjoyed! And as i say, please review!!! constructive criticism is appreciated. but be nice- that means no flames! **


End file.
